


The Custard Cream Game

by Plethora



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plethora/pseuds/Plethora
Summary: Thirteen really wants to kiss you and she has a great idea to make it happen.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	The Custard Cream Game

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a ferally soft mental state after having mentioned that I was planing this on anon to @queerconfusionthings (the only reason I go on anon there is bc this is a side-blog, and I do not want to expose my horny self to some of my irl friends). Also, this is coming first cause I cannot be a brief horny writer (expect some of that at some point this week though, I have lots of inspiration!).

The Doctor was going to die. She had such a massive crush on you. You were just so cute and loving and- and just perfect. And here she was needing to use a game to work up the nerve to get close to you without having to risk admitting her feelings. She didn’t want to risk you not feeling the same. But she yearned for any sliver of affection, any chance she had to be close to you. She just had to ask you. Nothing ventured, nothing gained and all that. It was a totally innocent game, you would suspect nothing of her feelings but she would still get to be close to you.

“I have a few questions for you. If that’s okay.”

A good start, got the ball rolling. May come off a bit too serious, but still a start!

“Its always okay for you to ask me questions. I know you worry a bit about still being socially awkward but I won’t get mad at you for asking me something. That not a guarantee that I will be willing to answer mind you.”

She loved you. So understanding of her quirks, never making her feel judged.

“Ask away, Doctor.”

She refocused, right. Don’t get distracted. Keep going.

“Have you ever heard of the pocky game?”

“Yes, I’ve heard of the pocky game Doctor.”

She could hear the amusement in your voice. Oh, right she had walked in on you and Yaz talking about all the typical games that human kids and teenagers would play at sleepovers and stuff. It was how she had even though of looking it up and asking you to play it. She had considered spin the bottle, 7 minutes in heaven, and truth or dare as well. But they were too risky. Too high a chance that you would get someone else. It would give the others a chance to tease her about her crush too, which would be embarrassing. Also, she might literally die if she was told to get handsy with you in a closet, especially when she would have to stop after just 7 minutes. She imagined she could spend hours exploring every part of you.

“Have you ever played it?”

She hoped that you hadn’t. She would combust inside with jealousy if she knew that someone had kissed you, or even gotten close. Not that she would let you see that. No, she would hide it deep inside of her, never to see the light of day while you were around.

It was ridiculous. Of course, you had kissed someone before! You were you and she couldn’t imagine that others didn’t want you as she did. She didn’t have any right to be jealous of that person. Still, she was jealous of whoever got to share your first kiss. It must have been so precious.

“No.” She mentally relaxed at your statement. “I did always think it would be fun to try at some point. Just never had anyone to try it with.”

The Doctor occupied herself with swishing her coat by swinging her hands back and forth. She had the perfect opening. Just needed to take it.

“We could play it. I mean I read up on it and it seemed fun. Interesting. I never got to play games like that growing up. You know me, curious about everything.”

Oh, Rassilon. Stop rambling on about it, she’ll notice that its nervous rambling and then she’ll find a reason to say no!

“Do we even have any pocky?”

“No,” she deflated a bit at that realization. 

She had forgotten that she would need that to play. So caught up in trying to bring the topic up at a good time in a way that didn’t feel forced. She avoided looking at you by looking at the custard cream dispenser. Oh. Oh! That was a good idea. Custard creams were small, your lips would be soooo close. And the chances of them breaking before your lips touched, minimal, practically nonexistent. She really, really loved custard creams. She knew there was a reason that this regeneration liked them so much. Best biscuit ever.

“We have custard creams! I love custard creams. Let play with them! It should work just as well as pocky would.” 

Please let her buy this. Please, she needed this to work. It was a guaranteed kiss for her. Maybe even kisses- plural- if she played it right. She quickly started to gather as many as she could from the dispenser.

“Doctor, Doctor, wait!”

She froze. A collection of almost half a dozen already in her hand.

“I’m willing to try playing with a custard cream but you don’t need to grab them all at once,” you laughed. “One at a time will be much easier.”

Your laugh was amazing. The way your face would light up. It was as great as looking at the stars. She was an absolute mess if she was already comparing you to the stars.

“Right. Well then,” she trailed off. 

You had moved closer and the Doctor had realized what a disaster she was, once again. You were so close and now she didn’t know how to proceed. How did she start this?

“Alright. I’ll start.”

You took a custard cream out of her hand as you said this. She could feel the relief running through her veins that she didn’t have to try and start this. You placed the biscuit between your lips and bit down.

The Doctor just stared. Your lips were so nice. Very kissable. They looked far too good with a custard cream held between them. You weren’t even trying to seduce her but she was thoroughly seduced. It wasn’t fair. You should look silly, not alluring and adorable. She may have left you waiting too long in her fixation on your lips.

“Doctor,” you tried to say around the biscuit without taking it out of your mouth. 

Your mumbled attempt to talk was adorable.

“Let me strategize Y/N! I have to win this game after all.”

Not too bad a save. The Doctor took a bite on the other end of the biscuit. Your lips were so close to touching. She changed her mind this game was a terrible idea. It was torture! You bit again, barely moving. Your nose was smushed against her face and she could feel the heat of your blush.

At least she wasn’t the only one affected. Her face was a bit heated as well. She had no idea if it was visible. Did this regeneration blush easily? She couldn’t remember.

The Doctor took her bite bringing your lips against hers. She felt sparks going through her. Your lips were so soft. This whole kiss was soft. You were soft. All too soon you pulled away.

The Doctor had lost. Technically. Really felt more like winning. She got to kiss you! It wasn’t much of a game though, over too quickly and whoever started was sure to win. Her face lit up. She knew how to get you to keep playing. She smiled at you as you both chewed the biscuit.

As soon as she was done she exclaimed,” Ha! See, strategy. I won.”

You took the bait.

“No, you didn’t! Your lips touched mine you lost!”

“Nope. I definitely won.”

“No way. I demand a rematch. I’ll prove I won,” you grabbed another custard cream to play with.

The look in your eyes was playful. You probably knew that she was messing with you so that you would keep playing. That wasn’t bad though, it might mean that you wanted to kiss her just as much as she did you.

“Oh, you’re on!”

She would keep this going on as long as possible. The more rematches the more kisses for her. All the kisses. As many as she could get you to play along for. Or even better until the TARDIS ran out of custard creams. Infinite supply, infinite kisses.


End file.
